


Desmoronarse

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sólo le habría gustado pararse y poder pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y encontrar una solución para el problema, porque desde hace casi un año seguía de esa manera, y sentía de haber llegado a su límite.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Desmoronarse

**Desmoronarse**

Ese día, Kei había vuelto a casa de mal humor.

Estaba harto, fuera de fase.

Y se había sentido así más que le gustara recordar.

Sólo le habría gustado pararse y poder pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y encontrar una solución para el problema, porque desde hace casi un año seguía de esa manera, y sentía de haber llegado a su límite.

Dejó su cartera en la entrada, abandonándola en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Miró la hora, y realizar que estaba más tarde de lo que pensaba sólo aumentó su nerviosismo.

Kota iba a volver a casa dentro de poco tempo.

Se pasó una mano en la cara, diciéndose que tenía que apresurarse, y se quitó pronto la ropa, yendo a ducharse.

Y si había esperado que fuera suficiente el agua hirviente para hacerle olvidar como se sentía, se había equivocado.

Seguía rumiando, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, tratando de no culparse y no teniendo éxito de ser tan poco objetivo de no admitir que él también había hecho su parte.

Se pasó la mano entre el pelo mojado, levantando la cara hacia el agua, disfrutando la sensación relajante hasta que podía.

Le habría gustado quedarse más en la ducha, pero la idea de Kota lo hizo salir antes de lo que quería.

Llevando sólo la bata y frotándose rápido el pelo para tratar de secarlo, se dirigió a la cocina, empezando a preparar la cena.

Estaba todavía ocupado con la salsa por el yakitori que no quería saber de tener el sabor correcto, cuando oyó la puerta de casa abrirse.

Se esforzó de sonreír cuando su novio entró en cocina, dirigiéndose pronto hacia de él y poniéndole las manos en las caderas, bajándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

“Hola, Kei.” murmuró, extendiéndose más allá de sus hombros para echar un vistazo a la estufa. “Qué bien huele... ¡me muero de hambre!” se quejó, luego se alejó y fue a la habitación para cambiarse.

Inoo renunció en su lucha contra la salsa y lo siguió, quedándose en el umbral y mirándolo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía el pantalón del traje y la camiseta que utilizaba para estar en casa. Entonces Kei cogió su ropa y abandonó la bata en la cama, cambiándose.

“¿Cómo fue el trabajo?” le preguntó, en ese tono llano que era señal no de desinterés, sino de rutina.

Kota hizo una mueca, girándose hacia de él y tirándoselo cerca.

“Bastante bueno. No comimos nada muy asqueroso.” pareció pensarlo un poco, y siguió. “No que comí mucho.” rio.

Kei no pudo evitar de reír a su afirmación; luego se puso de puntillas, besándolo, antes de alejarse a regañadientes y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

“Ven. Te preparé algo ‘no muy asqueroso’.” se burló de él, sonriendo.

El mayor lo siguió, y después de unos minutos se sentaron a la mesa.

No hablaron mucho. Kota parecía cansado, y Kei demasiado involucrado en sus pensamientos para conversar.

Comieron silenciosamente, pero Inoo no pudo evitar de sentirse la mirada de Kota encima, de vez en cuando.

En cuando terminaron hizo para quitar la mesa, pero la mano del mayor lo paró.

“¿Pasa algo mal, Kei-chan?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

El menor se mordió un labio, titubeando, luego se esforzó de sonreírle.

“No hay nada malo, Ko. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?”

“No hablaste toda la noche.” le explicó, acercando la cara a la suya. “¿En qué piensas?” preguntó, curioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Inoo se tendió bajo su toque.

No era algo de que quisiera hablar con él, no era algo que lo hiciera sentir tranquilo, no...

No era con Kota que tendría que haberse descargado, pero había a él allí en ese momento, y de alguna manera tendría que haber explicado su humor sin dejarle entender de donde llegara.

“Pensaba en Hikaru.” le dijo, en baja voz.

El mayor se salió los ojos oyendo el nombre, y se alejó un poco. Luego suspiró, exasperado.

“¿Todavía, Kei?” su voz parecía más desconsolada que otro, y el menor se mordió un labio pensando en cuanto Yabu fuera harto de toda esa situación.

No como a él, no conocía todos los aspectos, pero leía en sus ojos la falta de gana de hablar de eso, de enfrentar un tema sobre que habían discutido ya infinitas veces, y aunque se esforzara, no podía decir que se equivocaba.

Pensó rápidamente en que decirle, tratando de no exponerse.

“Sólo es que... estoy harto de esta situación. Estoy harto de tratarlo como a un extraño y no sé qué hacer para resolverlo. Sigue desde hace demasiado tiempo, y yo...”

“Pues ve y habla con él.” lo interrumpió Kota, en tono práctico. “Habla con él y dile que te extraña, resolved la situación. Y no pienses que sois los únicos a quien le pesa, Kei. No hay un buen ambiente últimamente, si no te has dado cuenta.”

Claro que se había dado cuenta. Había visto las miradas preocupadas de los demás cada vez que Hikaru y él estaban en el mismo cuarto, había visto como tuvieran miedo que uno de los dos explotara en algún momento.

Los había visto, pero no sabía qué hacer para asegurarles que no iba a pasar nada de lo que temían, para decirles que ni Hikaru ni él querían mostrarse mucho frente a otras personas.

Pero no lo habrían entendido, ni lo habría entendido Kota, y Kei se dijo que tal vez hablarle había sido inútil.

Se sentía hipócrita, porque la suya no era una tentativa de aclarar las cosas, sino de descargar su frustración sin revelarle a su novio porque la sintiera.

Empezaba a sentirse devorado por la culpa, y era algo que detestaba.

“Vale, Ko.” le dijo, esforzándose otra vez de sonreírle. “No es un problema, yo... puedo hablar con Hikaru. Puedo resolverlo todo.”

Había hablado rápidamente, como ansiado de acabar con la discusión, y si el mayor se había dado cuenta no lo mostró.

Kei ordenó la cocina y luego ambos se pusieron en el diván mirando la televisión, pero él tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza para prestar realmente atención.

Iba a tener que resolverlo con Hikaru.

Y no había nadie que pudiera decirle como.

~

Lo sentía empujar dentro de sí, más y más rápido.

Kei se aferró con las uñas a su espalda, tirándolo contra de sí y al mismo tiempo moviendo las caderas contra de él, abandonando la cabeza en la almohada, los ojos cerrados para concentrarse sólo en las sensaciones que le daba ese cuerpo, en esa gana casi insaciable de sentirlo contra el suyo, de sentir sus manos y su boca, esperando que no tuviera que acabar.

Lo sintió llevar una mano a su erección, empezando a moverla despacio, nunca dejando de mirarlo.

Le gustaba mirarlo, Kei lo sabía, le gustaba mirar esa cara retorcida por el placer, le gustaba la necesidad que Kei tenía de él y de sentirlo encima, le gustaba la sensación de ese cuerpo hirviente alrededor del suyo.

Cuando Kei llegó al orgasmo le mordió un hombro, fuerte, pero él no le dio mucha atención.

Unos empujones más, y más profundos, y se corrió también, desmayándose a su lado, quedándose quieto mirándolo y acariciándole suavemente un brazo.

Kei tuvo los ojos cerrados unos momentos más, antes de abrirlos y girarse hacia de él, un aire triste en la cara.

“Estoy harto.” le dijo, alejándose de su toque.

“Yo también.” contestó él, suspirando. “No pienses que la situación te pese sólo a ti, Kei.” añadió, en tono de reproche.

Inoo se sentó en la cama, tomándose la cabeza en las manos.

“Sólo es que... es absurdo. Todos están convencidos que peleamos, y yo ya no puedo fingir que sea así, yo...” Hikaru se puso a su lado, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, abrazándolo.

“Lo sé Kei, joder. Lo sé. Yo también estoy harto de ignorarte, yo tampoco puedo, cuando todo lo que querría es...” se calló, mordiéndose un labio. “Nos pusimos en una situación más grande que nosotros, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en un murmurio.

El mayor suspiró, dejándose ir contra de él.

Era allí que quería quedarse, era en ese abrazo que estaba bien, que tenía éxito de no pensar en lo que lo esperaba en cuanto afuera de esa habitación, a tener que volver de Kota, a fingir de odiar una persona que se había dado cuenta de amar.

Sólo le habría gustado tener el coraje de hacer algo, de hablar claramente con Yabu y decirle todo, pero lo más pensaba de poderlo hacer, lo menos encontraba la fuerza de hacerlo realmente.

Y Hikaru nunca le pedía más, y esperaba con paciencia, conformándose con esas horas robadas por los respetivos compromisos, refugiándose detrás de excusas poco creíbles y una pelea con Kei resuelta muy pronto, y de la manera mejor.

O pero, dadas las circunstancias.

“Me gustaría no tener que seguir mirando a Kota cada noche y fingir de sentir algo que no siento.” murmuró el mayor, dejándose recaer en el colchón y contra el pecho de Hikaru.

“Sólo depende de ti, Kei.” contestó el menor, e Inoo no pudo evitar de suspirar y volver a cerrar los ojos, porque estaba harto de mantenerlos abiertos, harto de mirar esa cara llena de expectativas no expresadas.

Porque sabía qué Hikaru desde el principio no se había esperado mucho, ni podía culparlo por la falta de fe en él. No le había dado razón de creer algo diferente.

Se rodeó en las sábanas, respirando su olor mezclado con lo del menor, rindiéndose frente al hecho que no habría sido capaz de renunciar en eso.

Sentirse harto también era inútil, porque se conocía, y sabía qué nada iba a cambiar.

Iba a seguir ignorando a Hikaru, y a amarlo al mismo tiempo, quedándose desperdiciando su amor con un Kota ignaro, para quien en cambio ya no tenía éxito de sentir nada.

Al final, ese cansancio y ese dolor eran sólo una pequeña parte de lo que merecía.


End file.
